A Twist
by Anonymous131
Summary: What if Sasuke was already freinds with Naruto before the massacre? What if he left the village before anyone else noticed the massacre and ended up in the sand village? How would the story turn out? An idea thats been bugging me for a while. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"Your never gonna find me Sasuke!" A young boy with yellow hair and whisker like scars yelled out from the top of a tree. A similarly young boy with black hair came walking towards him.

"Where did you go?" Sasuke muttered under his breath. He heard some muffled laughter from where Naruto was hiding.

"There you are." He grinned. He snuck up towards the tree and looked up.

"Caught ya!" He yelled out.

"Ahh! Hey no fair! I was laughing!" Naruto scowled.

"Thats not my fault dobe." Sasuke grinned.

"Hmph." Naruto jumped down and stalked off down the path leading to a play ground.

Sasuke followed him and sat on a swing next to Naruto.

Everything was quiet for a moment before Sasuke took a breath and began to talk.

"Hey Naruto." He started.

"Yeah?" He looked over at him.

"I think somethings wrong with Itachi. I mean he's been acting weird."

"What do mean? He's been acting the same as always."

"Well...I don't know. He's just upset more I guess."

Naruto was quiet for a moment.

"That's it!" He shouted.

"Whats it?" Sasuke asked.

"I bet he's just tired from being such a cool Shonin all the time that he needs to stop and eat some ramen! Then when he's done he should come and show us all the cool things he can do!"

Sasuke stared at him.

"I'm not sure he likes ramen," He said with a smirk from Narutos reaction," but maybe he would like to come hang out with us. I don't think he has any missions soon so I'll ask him to come tomorrow."

"Great! And he can teach us how to do that cool trick he show us last time! You think he'll slow down?"

"No."

"What?! But how can we ever figure it out if he does it so fast?!"

Sasuke grinned. "I've gotta go." He mumbled. "See ya."

"Alright, Iruka-sensai said I should get home earlier anyway. But, I'm so gonna win tomorrow!"

"Whatever dobe!" He yelled running off.

* * *

Sasuke walked up to his house. His mother was sitting down, waiting for him on the porch as he walked up the steps.

"Did you have fun today?" she asked while getting up.

"Yeah, me and Naruto went out to the river and saw a really weird bird. Then we played a game he made up yesterday and..."

"Okay,"She grinned "sounds like you two had fun."

Sasuke nodded. "Yep."

"Good. Now go wash up and you can help me get dinner ready, okay?"

"Alright." He said running inside.

He finished drying his hands and passed his older brothers room.

Itachi was sitting at his desk pouring over papers littering his room.

"Hey Itachi, wanna help make dinner?"

"No."

Sasuke frowned. "It'll be fun."

Itachi sighed looking up at his little brother.

"Okay, fine. But I get to chop the vegetables." He said knowing that was Sasukes favorite chore.

Sasuke thought a second. "Okay." He muttered reluctantly.

"Lets go."

Sasuke ran straight to the kitchen and began cleaning the vegetables.

Itachi walked in and began chopping.

"What wonderful helpers I have." His mother said.

"Well, now that that's done, why don't you two go set the table."

* * *

After dinner Itachi walked Sasuke to his room.

"Whats wrong?" Sasuke asked. Itachi had been quiet since dinner and now he was taking him to bed. Something didn't feel right.

"Nothing." Itachi forced a smile. "Now go to bed."

Sasuke climbed into bed and looked at Itachi who was glancing around the room.

"You know, you look tired." Sasuke started thinking back on his and Narutos conversation.

"Hmm?"

"Tired. Maybe you should come play with me and Naruto tomorrow."

Itachi stared at him with an unreadable expression.

"Sure." He said softly. "Just go to sleep now, you look tired too."

"Hn." He replied as he closed his eyes.

"Good night, Itachi."

"Good night."


	2. Chapter 2

What happened.

Sasuke looked around. He was in the middle of the road in front of his house with dust and blood everywhere.

It was morning and as the sun came up the mist surrounding him began to disappear.

It was strangely calm as he stood up and walked towards his house past a few bodies. He walked inside and went to his room ignoring the door where he knew he'd find his parents.

He sat on his bed for a while until the shock began to wear off.

He was freaking out. Itachi had... no!...But I saw...he wouldn't.

A flash of Itachi holding a kunai flew through Sasukes mind.

It was too hard to think and he began to tremble. He fumbled with the door knobs as the sudden urge to get as far away as possible overwhelmed him. He grabbed his jacket and stumbled down the bloody road.

As he exited the Uchiha gates he entered a busy street and weaved between the people just starting to wake up. He found himself following some kids as he got close to the gates leading to the outside of town.

The woman who was leading the children came up to a guard and showed him a slip of paper.

"Aright, there all yours?" The man asked gesturing towards the kids.

"Yep. Just going to meet some family outside of town." She smiled.

The guard smiled back. "Okay, be careful."

She began walking towards the gates. "We will. Come on you guys."

The kids all walked up to her and began chattering to each other. No one noticed the extra addition as they walked out the gates.

Sasuke walked with them until the guard closed the gates. Then he sat down by a tree and waited until the family was out of sight.

* * *

He'd been walking for two days now. He was hungry and thirsty but mostly he was tired. He hadn't slept sence the day he left the gates.

He looked up and found himself surprised. He had no clue where he was. There were just trees and trees everywhere he looked. The path looked less used here and Sasuke wasn't sure he wanted to meet some one on a deserted road.

After some time he decided to keep going. He was sure that the path led some where and even if not it didn't really matter to him anyway.

At first it had surprised him how much didn't matter sence he'd left but sence it didn't matter he let it slide without much thought.

He sat down to rest a moment and found himself drifting off to sleep.

_He was standing outside a door. He began to slide it open and suddenly everything began to speed up. Itachi was standing over their bodies as he looked a Sasuke with his sharingan. Then everything went black and he felt pure terror sweep through his body._

"Noo!" Sasuke yelled. He looked around and found himself in the same position he'd been in when he fell asleep.

A man was standing over him.

"It's alright, kid. Hey wake up." Called a gruff voice. Sasuke realized with a jolt that it was evening and he'd slept all afternoon.

He looked back at the man and inspected him. He was kind of tall with short white hair, a beard and blue eyes and was wearing brown clothing. Sasuke thought for a moment and decided the man was probably just a traveler.

"You up yet?" the man asked.

"Yes." Sasuke answered.

"Good. Now where are your parents?"

Sasuke felt waves of emotion crash over himself but he controled his facial features nicely and replied.

"I don't know."

"Huh, whats your name?"

"Sasuke."

The man looked slightly irritated.

"Whats your last name?"

Sasuke nearly answered him. But then he remembered that there was nothing left at home. So if he told this man his last name he'd send him back and he'd be stuck in an empty house.

"I don't know."

Now the man looked aggravated.

"So, wear do you live?"

"I don't know."

"Great," the man muttered to himself,"that's nice, an amnesiac. Well, I guess I'll just have to drop you off at the next town I stop in alright? Hopefully we'll find your guardian there."


	3. Chapter 3

"Here we are." The strange man anounced.

They had been traveling for the past few hours in silence and the sudden anouncment startled Sasuke.

The man had introduced himself as Lee the night before and soon set up camp. In the morning he got up and began to walk to town with Sasuke following. Now they were here and Sasuke felt a small pang of unease as he tried not to think about how life was going to be from now on.

"I geuss before we start looking around you should take a visit to a doctor. Thats one nasty cut you've got on your arm."

Sasuke looked at his arm and shrugged, wincing a little when it stung.

"Hn." He answered.

Lee stared at him a second before turning towards a small building.

They walked inside and Lee took him to see a lady at the desk.

"Hey Sue, I found this young man on the side on the road yesterday, and it seems he's been in some sort of accident recently."

"What kind of accident?"

"Were not sure." He smiled lightly, "He can't seem to remember anything besides his first name."

"Hmph. That is a problem." She stated thoughtfully, "Well, we'll just have to see about those injures."

She got up and took them to a small waiting room in the back.

"Alright," She said smiling and pulling her blonde hair back."Lets see."

She took a look at his arm and her eyes widened slightly.

"Hmm that's going to need some stitches." She murmured.

She went and got the supplies and sat him down on the bed.

"So, whats your name?" She asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke."

"Can you tell me anything about your parents Sasuke?" She asked pulling out a small needle.

"No." Well that was the truth. When he was alive his father told him not to tell others outside of the clan about a family member. So, that meant he couldn't tell her anything about his parents. Right?

"Okay, now this is going to sting a little so hold still, alright?" She said after wiping around the wound.

"Hn." He nodded and averted his eyes from the needle.

When she was finally finished with the stitches she began to wrap it up.

Lee had left earlier to see if he could find Sasukes parents or anyone who knew him.

Now he came back in looking slightly dejected. He came over to the nurse and they walked out of the room.

Sasuke heard them talking quietly outside of the door and he had to strain his ears to catch what they were saying.

"No one knows of any kids by the name of Sasuke." Lee said.

"Hmm. Maybe he was traveling with some family and they were attacked by bandits. That would explain the cut on his arm."

"Maybe. But why can't he remember anything?"

"Sometimes after a truamatizing event the mind will force the memories away. He might remember someday but chances are we'll just worsen it if we try now, especially sence he's so young. It's probably better we don't push."

"What should we do with him?"

"I don't know Lee, maybe you could take him traveling with you?" She answered slightly kidding.

"You know I can't. Its dangerous on the road with a kid. What about the orphanage? I could just take him there."

"I"m not so sure thats a good idea. I mean...I just..." She took a deep breathe and let it out. " I know I should be giving you my proffesional opion but as your friend I know that niether of us wants to see a kid stuck in an orphanage when we could have found his family."

He looked away and rubbed his eyes.

"Alright, look, how about I take him with me for a while up the road. I'll ask anyone if they recognize him and if no one does I hand him over to an orphanage. Then they can report it and we'll have tryed our best. Sound good?"

"Not really. I get the feeling something bads going to happen." Sue said quietly.

"I know, but theres not much we can do, niether of us is in the position to be adopting a kid."

Sue yawned a little.

"Just wait until the stitches are out. That'll take about a week, just long enough for any one whos gonna come."

"And long enough for me to get some rest and supplies."

"Alright."


	4. Chapter 4

A week had passed and no one had come to town asking for him. Not that Sasuke was truly expecting anyone to come, but during the time he was waiting he had felt a spark of hope that it was all a dream.

Now that the stitches were out Sasuke was given new clothes and a pack to help carry his own weight as he and Lee walked out-of-town.

He was now wearing brown clothing like Lee except his were slightly darker. Sasuke had ripped the Uchiha symbol off the back of his jacket and kept the fabric hidden away in his pocket.

"Come on now. No need to waste time. The sooner we start the sooner we can finish." Lee said grumply, marching out of town.

* * *

Two weeks had passed as they traveled from town to town. At each one Lee stopped to question if anyone knew Sasuke. And each time, as Sasuke expected, Lee always came up empty.

"Last town Sasuke. After that I'm going to have to leave, lets hope someone knows you." Lee sounded extremely guilty, as if though Sasuke going to an orphanage was his fault.

"Okay." Sasuke said without emotion. He honestly didn't care, rather he was feeling very unreal at the moment. It was nice walking around because it stopped the thoughts that scared him and the numbing fear that threatened to engulf him from time to time. But aside from that there wasn't much being dropped at the orphanage would change.

After a few hours of walking Sasuke looked around. He was in a desert.

_When did that happen? _He thought to himself. Everywhere around him was sand. He looked back at the path behind himself and saw a small smudge of green on the horizon.

_I should probably start paying attention. _Sasuke decided. Suddenly he noticed just how hot he was. There was a small breeze moving his clothes around and everything itched.

_What! I have to live here! It's nothing like back home! It's terrible. _Sasuke began complaining to himself.

"How ya holden up?" Lee asked him.

Sasuke was about to answer that he was just fine but stopped as his eyes began to sting.

"Ouch!" He said involuntarily.

"Whats wrong?" Lee asked looking back. "Oh, your eyes bugging you? Here."

Lee pulled out a straw hat and gave it to him. It covered the top half of his face and made it hard to see.

"It's a little big but it should do the trick." Lee grinned as he tied off the piece of string under his chin.

"What trick?" Sasuke glared at him. Of course Lee couldn't see it as he stood back up.

"It'll keep the sun and sand out of your eyes. Now lets keep going."

Sasuke pulled at the hat a little so that he could see as he was walking, then gave up as it kept falling back down.

* * *

Lee began his ritual of asking everyone in the village if they knew Sasuke as said kid wandered around aimlessly.

As the day drew to an end, he found himself sitting on a bench outside of an orphanage.

"Alright Sasuke. I guess it's about time we say good-bye." Lee said gruffly.

"Bye." Sasuke answered apathatically.

Lee looked slightly upset. "Well I'll be sure to check up on you if I'm ever in town, okay?"

"Okay." Sasuke said.

"Make sure you wear that hat I gave you. Wouldn't want to go blind out here."

"Alright."

Lee finally turned and left with much effort.

Sasuke got up and entered the building.

He walked towards a lady with brown hair and grey clothes, on her leg she had a pouch for small weapons. Her hair was up in a bun and she was messing with it as she walked towards him.

"Hello there. I'm Chun. I'll be taking care of you for now. Its my job to insure that you settle in nicely so if you have any questions feel free to ask. I'll be taking you to the place you'll be staying in and stay with you the first night but as you look nearly old enough to go to school your expected to keep yourself out of trouble, understand?" She read off a piece of paper.

"What?"

She pulled out a piece of paper and read some instructions.

"Now follow me please."

She brushed past him and began walking down the street. As he struggled to keep up with her long strides he noticed all the stares he was earning himself.

"Here we are."

Sasuke walked into the small building by Chun's side. She walked up to a desk and handed the slip of paper over to the women on the other side.

"Here ya go." The women said as she turned around and handed them a key.

"Thank you. Lets go." Sasuke started after her as she walked past the desk and down a hallway.

"I thought that other place was the orphanage?" Sasuke questioned.

"It is, but you look old enough to take care of your self, so were going to give you a small apartment instead. Someone will come and check up on you each week and you will be given a box of food each month and if you need anything you need to tell the person that checks up on you so that we know." She again read off the paper.

Sasuke allowed himself a moment to process that information.

"Hn." He finally answered.

"Were here." She sang out as they stopped outside of a door with the number thirteen on it.

She unlocked the door and stepped in with Sasuke one step behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

It was small.

That was Sasukes first reaction when he walked in.

Chun had already inspected the place in under twenty seconds and was sitting on the couch reading a book.

From the doorway, Sasuke was standing in the kitchen and if he took five steps he'd cross over to the living room. Then there was a small hallway with three doors to the right. The closest one was on the right and lead to a tiny bathroom that made Sasuke feel slightly claustrophobic. The next door was on the left and had a bed with a window overlooking the street. The last door held a room with another bed and window with the same sights, the only difference was that this room had a closet.

He sat his bag and hat down on the bed of the room with a closet and walked back to the living room. He sat down on the gray couch next to Chun.

"So," Chun started as he sat down,"you'll be starting school next week. That should be enough time for you to be situated. I'll show you the way to school once, after that your on your own."

"Hn."

"Any questions?" She asked putting her book down.

"Yes. What type of school will I be attending?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean a ninja academy or what?"

"Oh?" She looked interested. "So your interested in being a ninja?"

"Hn."

"Well then, a ninja academy. Of course you probably would have ended up there anyway. Most kids do. Only the ones whose parents can afford to give their kids special treatment get away with not knowing how to throw a kunai straight."

Sasuke smirked at that statement.

Chun didn't notice and began to rant.

"Besides it's just common sence right? I mean if you're surrounded by people who could tear you up in an instance you should know how to defend yourself. I mean, please. Half the crime here could be avoided if people just..."

Sasuke listened to her talk for nearly an hour before she stopped. It didn't bother him though, nearly everything she said was worth listening to a most definitely distracting.

"Oh wow, it's late. Well time to get to bed kid. Tomorrows a long day. I'll be in here if you need something." She said as she walked into the guest room.

_If the people here are more like her, it just might not be so bad._ Sasuke thought to himself as he laid down.

* * *

"Wake up!" Sasuke heard a voice command. He ignored it. "I said 'Wake up'."

Chun walked over to his bed. "If you don't wake up I'll dump a bucket of sand on you. Belive me you do not want that to happen."

Sasuke sat up slowly.

"There you are! Now get ready your class starts in ten minutes." She said walking out of the room.

"What!" Sasuke cried out. _I'm going to be so late!_ He'd been waiting to go to school for three days and now he was going to be late on his first day.

He was dressed and ready for school in under five minutes.

He rushed towards the door and started to open it when he heard clapping.

"Wow! I've never seen anyone get up so fast. How did you do it?" She asked him mockingly.

"What?!"

"Don't worry squirt, your first class doesn't even start for two more hours. Eat some breakfast."

Sasuke took a few breaths, a technique he learned that was very handy while Chun was around.

After calming himself down he went and sat down at the table with her.

"Here." She handed him a plate of eggs. "Eat up."

After breakfast he stalked calmly ahead of Chun on the way to school.

"Hey, just forgive me and cut the cold shoulder business squirt!"

Sasuke stalked faster.

"Ugh! Fine I'm so sorry I ruined your beauty sleep. There happy?"

Sasuke was actually trying his hardest not to laugh because that would have been impolite.

That didn't stop him from smirking though.

"Hey I saw that! You sneaky little squirt."

Sasuke slowed down and walked beside her.

"So no school fights if possible. Pay attention to the teacher unless you already know what he's talking about. Yada yada, you know, I don't want a call on the first day, got it?" She said mimicking a fussy mother.

"Hn." Sasuke answered.

"Alright. Bye." And with that said she turned around and left.

Sasuke walked to the small school and found his classroom easily.

_A good thing about_ here, He thought to himself,_ I don't have to walk around all morning to find my classroom. _


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Hey, so my sister seems to think that I need authors notes at the beginning of my chapters so me and 13 will be covering that from here on out. I'd like to send a thank you to all of my reviewers, Death Sender, Maximoffs forever, and Jinjagirl25. As well as a thank you to all the silent readers.  
About the chapter, I will be introducing Gaara in this chapter and using his point of view from time to time. Oh and this is set before Gaara's Uncle tries to kill him. I'm not sure if the timing is right but it seemed to fit the story.

13 : Enjoy.

* * *

Gaara's POV

Just breathe.

I had to tell myself this three times before I could finally walk into the school.

Each day was similar. I would walk into school and kids would avoid me like I was sick with something they could catch. I'd try to ignore it and get to class quietly. No need to make them more mad by letting them know it upset me.

As he entered the classroom the students all got quiet and began to whisper. He noticed a new kid sitting at the desk he was heading towards. The kid was wearing the normal set of brown clothes children wear to keep their skin protected and a hat that covered the top half of the kids face.

_Weird, we almost never get new kids. _He thought.

The desks were set up so that there were three kids at each desk. Usually Gaara sat alone though. No one wanted to sit next to him and the teacher didn't scold anyone if they moved their chair to another table, making it four at one desk and two at his.

But today there was the new kid at his desk. He expected him to walk away as soon as he sat down and was surprised when he didn't.

Everyone else stared at them.

"Hey, new kid!" Someone whisper yelled.

"Hn?"

"You can come sit with us." Said a girl with greenish hair and brown eyes.

"I'm fine." He answered.

_Huh, I guess he doesn't know me yet. _Gaara thought to himself. _I wonder how long he's staying in town. _

The teacher walked in pulling Gaara from his thoughts and stopping the rest of the kids from harassing the new kid.

"So," the teacher started,"it seems we have a new student with us today. Would you like to come introduce yourself?"

"No." He answered.

Gaara looked over at the kid as well as everyone else in the classroom. The teacher looked stunned for a moment before clearing his throat.

_Great, _thought the teacher, _a trouble maker._

"Oh? Well why don't you just come up here and tell us a few things about yourself anyway, alright?" He said in a nice voice.

"Alright." He answered emotionlessly.

He stood up and went to the front.

"I'm Sasuke. Call me Sasuke."

He started to walk back to his seat.

"Wait, lets ask Sasuke some questions, anyone?"

"Whats your last name?" Asked a boy with spiky brown hair.

"I'm not sure."

The green haired girl from earlier raised her hand.

"Yes, Miu?" The teacher said quickly moving on.

"Where are you from?" She asked shyly.

"I don't know." Sasuke answered.

"What do you like to do for fun?" asked another kid.

Sasuke stayed silent for a moment.

"Not much." He finally answered.

"How long are you staying in town?" A kid voiced Gaaras thoughts from earlyer.

"As long as I do." Sasuke answered blankly.

"Why don't you know anything about yourself?" Asked the first kid snickering.

Sasuke glared at the boy, though the boy couldn't see it.

After that there was an uncomfortable silence.

"Okay, well class starts soon, so why don't you go sit back down." The teacher said.

Sasuke nodded his head and sat back down next to Gaara.

_He's kind of strange._ Gaara thought to himself.

* * *

Sasuke POV

_Hmph, why did I even need to go up there? _Sasuke fumed. He hated standing in front of a group of people, especially if said people were asking him stupid questions.

He began to listen to the teacher, Manabu-sensei he reminded himself, as he started to drone on about chakra flow.

_I already know this._ He thought in irritation.

Then he remembered what Chun had said before school and he smirked, already tuning the teacher's voice out. He began to drift off when a bell suddenly rang.

"Recess, everyone. Remember, we only have thirty minutes so lets use it wisely and eat our lunches." He said trying to stop any fights before they started.

Sasuke sat in the shade of the building as everyone piled out into the school yard. The kid with red hair and black around his eyes was coming over now. He paused before sitting down and opening up his lunch bag.

He ate silently and so did Sasuke.

When Sasuke finished he got up and threw away his trash. Then he went inside straight to the library. He walked around a moment before picking a book about chakra control and headed back to the classroom. He sat down and read for the rest of recess.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: In this chapter I just wanted them to notice eachother.

13 : Me and her agree. It's no fun if they're suddenly best freinds from the day they they meet.

Me: We need some slow relationship development. Otherwise its just...

13 : Shhh! Not another rant.

Me: I do not rant. I merely make a long drawn out point. Anyway...

Together : Enjoy.

* * *

Gaara's POV

"End of class everyone. Now remember I want you all to read two pages out of your note books about chakra flow. I'll be asking questions about what you read tomorrow. Dismissed."

Gaara grabbed his books and walked to the front of the building to wait for his Uncle.

As he waited he noticed Sasuke seemed to be waiting for someone too.

Everyone else had gone home with their parents so they were the only kids left.

Sasukes hat was still covering everything on his face except his mouth and Gaara became interested to know what was underneath.

_Maybe he doesn't have any eyes. _Gaara thought to himself. _I wonder how he walks around without bumping into things._

Almost as if he could tell Gaara was thinking about him, Sasuke turned and walked towards Gaara.

Gaara froze. No one ever came up to him _What do I do?_

"Do you know which road leads to the apartments near here?" He asked.

Gaara didn't know what to say.

"Hello?" Sasuke questioned after a minute of silence.

"No, sorry." Gaara finally said politely, mirroring what he'd seen his Uncle do.

"Okay, thanks anyway." Sasuke turned away and started down a street.

Gaara watched him until he was out of sight.

A young man with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes walked up.

"Hey there, how was school today?" Gaaras Uncle asked as he arrived.

Gaara started to walk with him. "Interesting."

"Hmm? Really, what caught your attention?" Yashamaru asked, mildly surprised.

"We have a new kid in class."

"That's nice. What's this new kids name?"

"Sasuke."

* * *

Sasuke wandered around a bit before finding his apartment.

"Hello." The lady at the desk called out as Sasuke passed her.

"Hello." He continued to walk down the hall.

As he approached his door he began to feel all the emotions he had pushed away sence this morning.

Today was his first day back to school. Before on his first day of school, his mother would help him get ready for the day and take him straight to his school room. Then after school Itachi would pick him up and take him to a playground. Afterwards they went home and his father would ask him how school went during dinner.

Sasuke hadn't ever realized how much that meant to him before.

_Stop thinking! _Sasuke yelled in his head.

He sat down on his bed and started to read the papers they were assigned.

After he was done he laid down and tried not think.

Usually Itachi would read with him and point out things to help him remember what he was learning.

_Why would he do it? _Sasuke thought for the hundredth time.

"Hey squirt!" Chun arrived. "How's school?" She called from the living room.

Sasuke dried the tears that wouldn't fall and pulled his hat back over his face.

"Fine."He answered as he walked in.

"Really? How many friends did you make?"

"None."

She grinned."Really? But you're so sociable! I can't belive no one wanted to be your friend."

Sasuke wasn't sure what 'sociable' meant but the tone in her voice suggested she was making fun of him.

"Whatever." He glared at her.

"Man, I can feel the glare through your hat."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"No one wanted to come near the desk I sat at."

"Why?" Chun asked.

"I don't know. Only one kid sat at the desk with me."

"Oh?" Now she looked curious."Who was it?"

"I don't know. He never said his name."

"Hmm," She started thoughtfully,"well then, explain him. I know just about everyone here."

Sasuke thought a second. "He has red hair and no eyebrows with black around his eyes."

Chuns eyes widened a little.

"I don't think it was you they were avoiding, squirt."

"What do you mean?"

"That sounds like Gaara. You should stay away from him, alright."

"Why?" Sasuke felt his interest piqued.

"He..." She sighed. "Just do it. I don't want you getting hurt."

He frowned. That wasn't a good enough reason for him.

"Hn." He said instead.

Taking that as an 'Okay' Chun dropped the subject and looked around the apartment.

"Well it seems you're doing fine. I'll stop in at the end of the week to see how you're doing."

"Hn." He locked the door behind her and went to cook himself some dinner.

Afterwards he went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Yes! Finally, the moment you've all been waiting for...

13 : She's made them meet.

Me: Hey, I was going to tell them. Beside, you made it sound so...dull.

13 : It kind of is.

Me: That stings.

13 : *Smirks* I'm joking. Decide for yourselves.

Me: Enjoy.

* * *

The next day Sasuke got up on his own and made it to school in time to read a little on his own.

As everyone piled in Miu walked up to him and sat down.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"So, wanna sit at our desk today?"

Sasuke was becoming slightly agitated. This was the third person to ask him this morning.

"No."

"Oh," She looked a little let down, "Okay, but if that weirdo messes with you, you can come sit with us, okay?"

Just as she finished Gaara came to sit down at his seat next to Sasuke.

She got up quickly and walked away.

_I think I'd rather sit next to him. Girls are gross. _Sasuke thought passively.

* * *

By the end of the week everyone in class seemed to catch on that Sasuke was not changing seats any time soon.

"Have a nice weekend." Manabu called out to his students.

Sasuke headed home and dropped his things off.

"Hey squirt!" Chun startled him.

"What?"

"Just coming to see how you were doing." She stared at him a second. "Well, how are you doing?"

"Fine."

"Really? No questions?"

"Hn."

"Well alright. See you next week."

Sasuke waited a while after she left. Then he made his way back to school.

In the back there were training grounds that the students were allowed access to.

After finding out about it he began coming here during all of his free time. Sometimes even on nights he couldn't sleep.

Today was no different. He spent hours throwing his kunia and hitting a rock until he nearly passed out in exhaustion.

Then he dragged himself back home.

* * *

Today was the first day of long weekend for Sasuke.

"Theres nothing to do around here." Sasuke muttered to himself.

After some sulking around the house, he decided to explore the village a bit.

There wasn't much that interested Sasuke.

In the end he found himself in a playground sort of place.

There were a set of swings and a net for playing a game in a small place in between two cliff like walls.

He came over and sat on the swings. Rocking back and forth and lost in thought, he failed to notice a kid sit on the swing set with him.

* * *

Gaaras POV

Yashamaru had brought him to the playground today.

He immedeitly headed for the swing set. As he neared it he saw a kid with a hat on.

Sasuke, he reminded himself.

As he sat down Sasuke didn't respond so he just kept quiet and watched as a group of kids arrived unaware of Sasuke or Gaaras presence.

The kids played a kicking game, kind of like soccer but with one goal.

The kids played for hours until one of them accidentally kicked the ball to high. It landed on the top of the cliff wall.

"Aww, man! Now how are we suppose to play?" A kid moaned.

Gaara smiled a little. He could help them, then maybe they'd even let him play.

He moved his sand around under the ball and stood up to go get it as the sand brought it down safely.

"Here." He said holding the ball out to them.

"Hey it's the freak!"

"Get away from us!" The kids yelled out as they began to run away.

Gaara felt hurt.

"Wait I just wanted to give you back your ball!"

The kids kept running. Gaara stuck a hand out and unintentionally caused the sand to rise up in waves pulling the kids down.

"Wait stop!" Gaara cried out. Another wave came hurtling towards a kid. His Uncle suddenly appeared blocking the sand from hitting the kid.

"Stop! Gaara, calm down." He said kindly.

All of the other children ran off.

Gaara began to feel like crying.

_All I wanted to do was help them. _He started to tear up.

Yashamaru stood up and started to walk towards him.

"Hey," said a voice,"you know, the ball has to be on the ground for this game to work, right?"

Sasuke was walking over to the net.

Gaara stood still.

"What?" He said, his voice teary.

"The ball. It should be on the ground so you can kick it towards me and try and get it in the net."

Gaara felt surprised. "You want to play?"

"I guess. Theres nothing else to do."

He dropped the ball on the ground and tentatively kicked it towards the net.

Sasuke blocked it easily.

"Try kicking harder." Yashamaru encouraged on the sidelines.

After a while Gaara still hadn't made a goal and Sasuke was tired of playing goalie.

"Lets trade places a while."

Sasuke ran at the ball and kicked it hard. Gaara reached out to grab it and his sand blocked it.

He looked back at Sasuke. His expression was hard to read sence his hat was in the way.

"Cool trick." He finally said and Gaara let out a breathe he hadn't noticed he was holding.

After a few more hours no one had scored a goal and Yashamaru had to end the game.

"Time to go home Gaara." He called out.

Gaara looked reluctant.

Sasuke grinned,

"See ya at school." He said.

He then walked out of the playground.

Gaara watched him run off.


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Because Gaara wasn't upset that night I cut out the talk he had with his Uncle. His Uncle is still going to try to kill him, just not right now.

13 : To bad he's still going to. I like the Uncle.

Me: Me too.

13 : Can't you change it.

Me: Hmm. I'm not sure. All I was doing was making Sasuke end up in the sand village, I don't think that would change whether or not Yashamaru did it.

13 : Oh well. Enjoy.

* * *

Sasukes POV

After the weekend he felt reluctant to go back to school.

With all the annoying kids and the teacher that just seem to go on and on, he was only really looking forward to being able to use the training area again.

Beginners weren't allowed to use it during the weekends.

He sat down at his seat as usual and opened a book. As everyone piled in Sasuke ignored them.

"Hi." A voice broke through his reading. Gaara sat down in his chair and turned his head towards him.

Sasukes suddenly forgot that he didn't want to be at school.

"Hi." He answered.

Everyone looked at them but Gaara didn't seem to notice.

It reminded Sasuke about what had happened over the weekend.

When he'd seen how they treated Gaara it reminded him of how the kids treated Naruto when he first met him. So he'd gone to go play with Gaara just like he did with Naruto.

"What are you reading?" Gaara finally asked.

Sasuke looked back at his book. He turned the title towards Gaara.

"How to properly channel your chakra." He answered.

"Cool." He said simply.

The teacher walked in. "So, did everyone have a nice weekend?"

* * *

After school Sasuke went straight to the training grounds.

"Again!" He chided himself.

His kunia had almost hit its target this time, but Sasuke wouldn't allow himself to rest until it was perfect.

* * *

Gaaras POV

His Uncle was walking over to pick him up from school.

"How was today?" He asked.

"Alright." Gaara answered.

Yashamaru stared at him.

"So...anything intresting happen again?"

"I talked with Sasuke this morning and we ate lunch together. Then we read a book Sasuke got from the library while the teacher was drawing on the board. After that the teacher took the book from Sasuke so we had to wait until after class to get it back."

"Wow. Sounds like a busy day." Yashamaru looked surprised.

Gaara shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you know why he wears that hat, Yashamaru?"

"Hmm? Oh, I guess to keep the sun out of his face. Why?"

"So, he still has eyes?"

Yashamaru was stunned for a moment. Then he had to fight off an urge to burst out laughing.

He coughed. "Yes, I belive he still has eyes Gaara."

Gaara looked at him strangely.

"Your voice sounds strange. Are you sick?"

Yashamaru could barely hold in his laughter. He managed to calm himself and answer Gaara.

"I'm fine Gaara." When Gaara didn't look convinced Yashamaru decided to distract him.

"So, umm, whats your friend like? Sasuke."

Gaaras eyes widened a little.

_Friend? Were they friends? _

"I don't know. He's kind of strange I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I don't know anything about him. He likes to read, I think, because he always has a book in the morning."

"Well there's one thing you know about him."

"I don't know anything else."

Gaara looked slightly let down that he didn't know any more.

"Hey don't worry. Some people just like to keep to themselves. You'll learn more about him in time. Just remember to listen and pay attention."

Gaara thought about that for a moment, then nodded his head.

* * *

Gaara stood beside his Uncle as Yashamaru bought some food from the women who ran the shop.

The lady always gave Gaara the creeps when ever he came. Usually she was just gossiping about the latest story that had been passed from town to town. Although there were times when no one else was in the shop and his uncle was busy, then she'd stare at him like a hawk, waiting for him to do something wrong.

It made him nervous when she did that.

Luckly, today was not one of those day and she was happily talking about something that had happened recently in a nearby village.

"They say that there was no one left after that. It's a shame for them. The Uchiha clan were one of the most powerful clans that village had to offer."

"So what happened to the killer?" Yashamaru asked.

"Well, no one knows! It's like he disappeared."

"No one was left?"

"Nope."

"He must be one powerful ninja."

She shook her head vigorously.

"They say he was a prodigy! One of the most powerful they'd ever seen."

"Hmm, I hope they catch up with him soon."

"Um hmm."

Gaara listen half heartedly. He didn't really understand what they were talking about so he just started to look around the store.

"Lets go." Yashamaru called out.

* * *

Sasukes POV

Sasuke was in his bed.

He'd made himself tired again and was lucky he'd even been able to get home.

After some homework he made some dinner consisting of a sandwich and water.

_I defiantly miss the food back in the Leaf village. _He mused. He was getting tired of the strange tastes the Sand village had to offer.

He went to bed soon after.


	10. Chapter 10

Me: I had fun writing this one. I thought I should put some cute stuff in this chapter.

13 : ...

Me: ':l

I mean, cough, uh, not cute,umm, whats the word, nice, err, heartwarming!

13 : Hmph.

Me: :P

Oh well. See what you think.

13 : Enjoy.

* * *

After two weeks the rumors had died down and switched to some thief that had been spotted near by.

Sasuke was glad for that. It was hard enough to try to forget what had happened without everyone around him talking about it and reminding him.

"Hey." Gaara arrived to school and sat down.

"Hey."

Sasuke had come to the conclusion that Gaara was one of the few people he could stand in this school.

Nearly everyone else just seemed annoying. Especially the other kids in class.

Sence he was now friends with Gaara a lot of the kids had stopped harassing him while he hung out with him, but there were still the others that didn't seem to catch on.

"Come on. You can sit with us today. You don't have to sit next to the weirdo." Miu said.

She and her friends were the worst. They seemed to belive that Gaara was forcing Sasuke to be nice to him.

"I'm fine." He answered politely just like every other time she asked.

She went back to her desk as Manabu-sensei arrived.

"Today we'll be starting off with some history so listen closely."

Sasuke tuned him out. He'd already read what he was talking about last week.

* * *

After school, Gaara often came back to train with Sasuke while he waited on his uncle.

"So, how are you so good at hitting the target?" Gaara asked as Sasuke nearly hit the bull's-eye.

"I'm not, yet." Sasuke said quietly.

Gaara walked off to sit in the shade of the building.

"Hey wanna train with us?" Some kids from class asked Sasuke.

"No."

A boy with short spiky hair scowled.

"You know I heard your friend was a monster." He said hoping to get Sasukes attention.

Gaara had already started to come back but paused as he heard that comment.

"Yeah my dad says if you get him angry he'll kill you." Another kid said.

"My mom told me to stay away from him."

Sasuke looked bored and threw another kunia. It hit the bull's-eye.

The first kid spoke up with a smirk.

"My big brother said if you touch him you'll die immediately."

"Really?" asked a girl with wide eyes.

"Yep." He answered in a matter of fact kind of way.

Sasuke had had enough. That was the stupidest lie yet.

"Hmm." He said purposefully gaining their attention as he walked past them towards Gaara.

Gaara looked uncomfortable as he approached. Sasuke stopped in front of him and put his hand on top of his head where the other kids could see him.

"Your brothers pretty stupid." He said.

The other kids stood shocked. Then turned and left. Sasuke still had his hand on top of Gaaras head.

Gaara looked at him and wondered why he'd done that.

Suddenly Sasuke ruffled his hair.

"Your hairs soft." He said grinning.

Gaara felt surprised.

"What?!" Then he rolled his eyes. "Get your hand off my head."

He said waving his hand causing some sand to push Sasukes hand away from him.

"Fine." Sasuke said taking it off. Then he waked back to the target.

"Gaara! It's time to go." Yashamaru called.

Sasuke started to walk with Gaara.

"So, where do you live?" Yashamaru asked Sasuke politely. "We could drop you off."

Sasuke was quiet for a moment.

"Umm, I don't have to go home for a while." He said avoiding the answer.

"Okay." Yashamaru said looking at Sasuke. "Well I was thinking we could go to the play ground. What do you think Gaara?"

"Okay." Gaara said looking at the ground.

Yashamaru lead them to the play ground. It was empty but Gaara said he didn't want to play kick ball.

"Gaara is there something wrong?" Yashamaru asked concerned.

Gaara didn't answer.

"Some of the kids at school were being mean." Sasuke said quietly.

"Oh. Are you okay?"

Gaara nodded his head.

"But it doesn't feel nice?" Yashamaru asked. Gaara nodded again.

"I know. It hurts." He looked sympathetic. "But you know there is a way to make it feel better."

Gaara looked up.

"How?"

"Well, first you need love, then you need time heal."

"What do you mean love?" Sasuke asked.

"Well there's all types of love. Love you feel for a friend or a family member. Love you give to someone in need. It helps to mend a hurt heart."

"How do you know when you feel love?" Gaara asked.

"That's easy." His Uncle smiled. "You know you feel love for someone when you don't want to see them hurt and it makes you happy to see them smile. You'd do anything for someone you love."

Gaara sat on a swing and thought about that.

"So who do you love?" Sasuke asked.

"I love a lot of people. The people I help, my friends, my neighbors," he hesitated,"my family."

"Who?" Sasuke asked.

"My sister. She's dead but I still love her."He said wistfully "And the rest of them I suppose." He added as an afterthought.

"So you love Gaara?" Sasuke asked innocently.

"Of course," He said smiling, "he's my nephew, that makes him family."

"Oh," Sasuke said pretending to have not realized, "Okay."

"So who do you love?"

Sasuke debated on pretending to have not heard him or answer it.

"Can you love someone that's hurt you?" He asked instead.

"What do you mean?" Yashamaru looked curious.

"Well." Sasuke felt awkward. He barely knew this man, but if he could answer the question it might help him sort out a few problems in his head.

"If someone you love a lot does something really bad and hurts you, but you still ,sort of, don't want to see them hurt, does it mean that you love them?"

Yashamaru looked thoughtful.

"Yes. I think it does." He smiled again. "I think it's our hearts telling us that we should try to forgive them and that no matter what they do you may always love them."

"But what if you can't forgive them?" Sasuke asked sadly.

"Well, I don't know. That type of love can withstand nearly anything because the person you give it to has to earn it. But it hurts when the person you gave it to does something wrong. So it might just continue to hurt until you find a way to forgive them."

"Oh." Sasuke went and sat next to Gaara on the swing set and thought about what Yashamaru had said.

'That was an interesting conversation.' Yashamaru thought to himself tiredly.


	11. Chapter 11

Me: I can't belive it.

13 : Yashamaru did it.

Me: The deed that ruined Gaaras life. Hopefully with Sasuke he can cope better than before.

13 : Isn't that one of the reasons you made this story? So that..

Me: Shh! Don't give away my reasons!

13 : ;:| Okay.

Me: Enjoy

* * *

Sasukes POV

_What happened last night? _Sasuke thought to himself as he walked down the street.

People were in small groups whispering to each other.

As he neared the orphanages office, he caught a bit of what two women were saying.

"What happened afterwards?!"

"I don't know! It's just..." She stopped as she noticed Sasukes presence.

"Can I help you?" She asked sweetly.

Sasuke frowned.

"No."

He walked away and headed into the office.

After some searching he gave up and went to the front desk.

A man with green eyes and blonde hair was reading over some papers.

"Excuse me." Sasuke started.

"Oh! Hello there! I didn't see you! Need something?" He practically deafened Sasuke.

Sasuke blinked, but otherwise didn't acknowledge the mans strange behavior.

"Where's Chun?" He asked.

"Hmm? Oh, she's on a mission right at the moment but she said that if you came in you could ask me anything you were gonna ask her! So you need anything?"

The man had an annoying way of sounding like an announcer.

"I'm fine." He said, and with that he left.

* * *

After some walking, he decided he couldn't take the strangeness of the village anymore and headed towards the playground.

As he neared his destination he saw someone with red hair sitting on the swings.

_Oh good, Gaaras here. Maybe he can tell me what's going on. _Sasuke went to go sit down next to him.

* * *

Gaaras POV

_Why?! Why did he say though's things?! Why would he do this?! _

Gaara was in turmoil. After last night he had woken up in the dark and couldn't remember what had happened. When he found himself stumbling into a familiar place, it was the playground. So he sat down and trembled as the shock wore off and he was forced to remember what had happened.

"Hey!" Someone yelled.

He looked up, worried it was someone coming to try to hurt him.

It was Sasuke and he was headed straight for him.

_What does he want?! _He thought angrily to himself.

Sasuke finally made it to the swings.

"Whats going on?" Sasuke asked.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked rudely.

Sasuke looked surprised, but brushed it off.

"The whole towns acting weird."

"How should I know." Gaara asked upset.

Sasuke was surprised again but just narrowed his eyes under his hat.

"I don't know. Sorry." He answered emotionlessly.

Gaara felt angrier. _Why was he being so calm?! _

"So where's your Uncle? Yashamaru." Sasuke asked looking around as if he expected him to come out from behind somewhere.

"He's dead."

Sasuke stopped looking around and looked at Gaara. Even though Gaara couldn't see his expression, he guessed it was filled with pity.

"Oh."

Gaara flared up at the way his voice held no emotion. It was like he didn't care.

"Oh!" He yelled.

Sasuke nearly fell out of his swing.

"What?!"

Gaara felt himself hating Sasuke more and more as the conversation went on.

He glared at Sasuke and wanted nothing more right at the moment than for Sasuke to go away. His sand began to rise but he was still tired from last night.

"I killed him." He said quietly hoping it would frighten him away.

"Why?" Sasuke said equally as quiet.

Gaara felt tears spring up.

"Because he tried to kill me." He heard himself answer.

_Wait! I take that back! I hope he didn't hear me! _He began to worry. He didn't know why but it felt as if though he should keep that a secret for right now.

Sasuke stared at him for a moment, then looked at the ground as he rocked back and forth.

Gaara looked at him from the corner of his eye.

_Did he hear me? What is he thinking? _

"My brother nearly killed me. He said I wasn't worth it though."

Gaara felt a bit of surprise. He thought Sasuke didn't remember anything about himself.

"I wanted to kill him. But..." He sighed.

Gaara shook his head.

They thought for a moment.

"Why would he do it?" Sasuke asked.

"He said he hated me." Gaara whispered looking at the ground.

"Was he lying?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"What do mean?" Gaara asked looking at Sasuke.

"Well, he told me he loved you a few days ago." Sasuke said turning towards Gaara."So was he lying?"

"I don'...Why else would he do it?" Gaara asked turning back to the ground.

"I don't know." Sasuke answered turning back to the ground to.

"So why'd your brother nearly kill you?" Gaara asked looking for a distraction.

Sasuke tensed a little.

"I don't know." He said quietly."I woke up during the night and saw him killing our parents. Then he turned to me and..." Sasuke paused, "He said I wasn't worth killing and that if I wanted to kill him for revenge I would need to get stronger and find him." He ended.

Gaara listened closely.

"Oh."

"Oh?" Sasuke repeated slightly smirking, mimicking Gaaras reaction earlier.

Sasuke looked at him then back at the ground.

"Umm,"

Gaara looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

Sasuke seemed uncomfortable.

"Whats that mark on your forehead?"

Gaara felt surprised.

"Oh," He said touching it, "It says 'love'. Yashamaru...said that my name meant that I loved only myself. So I made this mark as a promise that I would do that. I would love and be loyal to only me. Just like he said... and just like my mother believed."

Sasuke listened closely.

"Hn."

After that they stayed silent enjoying each others company.

* * *

Me: Hmm, kind of wish it would've turned out different, but I guess it's alright.

13 : This will be the fourth... no wait... fifth time its been redone.

Me: Okay. See ya later.


	12. Chapter 12

Me: This was so fun to write.

13 : ;:/

Me: 8( Well, except for one part, but you'll see.

13 : She stinks at fight scenes.

Me: XP 13 may be on to something there.

13 : Enjoy

* * *

Gaaras POV

After they had stopped talking they'd fallen into a comfortable silence.

Sasuke rocked back and forth on the swings and Gaara sat still.

"So, where are you gonna go?" Sasuke asked.

"What do mean?" Gaara asked alarmed.

"I mean, what house are you going to live in?"

Gaara thought for a moment and couldn't come up with an answer.

"I don't know. I don't think my dad wants me over."

Sasuke looked over at him.

"I have two rooms at the apartment Chun took me to." He offered.

_Is he saying I can live with him?_

"Really?" He asked trying not to betray his emotions.

"Um hmm." Sasuke answered calmly. "I don't know if Chun will like it, I don't think she likes you."

He turned as he said this and saw the look on Gaaras face.

"But I don't care." He said quickly.

Gaara turned away and smiled a little in relief.

The sun was nearly set and it was getting a little chilly.

"Lets go. I've gotta show you the apartment. It's kind of small."

Gaara nodded.

As they walked back a few people out of their houses glared at Gaara and a few took a glance at him then ran back to their house.

"Hmph." Sasuke said angrily.

Gaara heard him and felt strangely relieved that Sasuke didn't share their opinion on him.

As they entered the building the lady at the desk waved, not looking up from her newspaper.

"Night." She muttered.

"Night." Sasuke answered calmly.

They walked up to Sasukes door, number thirteen, and entered.

* * *

_It is small. _Gaara couldn't help but think.

"Your rooms over here." Sasuke said pointing down a hall way, to the first door on the left. He walked in and saw a small bed next to a window.

"Umm," Sasuke sounded sheepish,"we could try to find a dresser or something for your clothes, I guess."

"Okay." Gaara answered.

_Oh wait, my clothes!_ They were still in his old room.

"I should go get my clothes." He said thoughtfully.

"You want me to come?" Sasuke asked.

Gaara thought about it. _It would be nice, but I think I want to be alone right now._

"No. I'll be fine."

"Alright." Sasuke answered.

* * *

After thirty minutes of walking down the road he noticed a shadow following him.

He pretended not to see it as it crept closer to him.

_Maybe it'll go away. _He thought hopefully knowing inside that it wouldn't.

He felt his sand activate and he turned to find two ANBU ninja standing behind him.

"What do you want?" He asked scared and upset.

"What do you think?" The one on the left asked as if Gaara was stupid.

"You dead." The one on the right answered softly.

With that said they both lunged at him as they pulled out their weapon of choice.

He felt his insides turn cold and a rush of hatred poured through him.

"No." He said coldly as he raised his arm. _I won't die just because you say to!_

A wave of sand encased one of them and the other one jumped out of the way.

The sand began to suffocate the ninja and the other one turned his attention towards Gaara, ignoring the muffled cries of his partner.

"Hmm." He said softly as he glared at Gaara.

He threw twenty or so kunia at him and jumped down with his sword aimed at Gaara.

The sand protected Gaara and he turned towards him. He raised his other arm and pointed at him.

The ANBU watched horrified as the sand slowly encased him.

In a few minutes they both laid dead in the ally.

* * *

Sasukes POV

_I wonder whats taking Gaara so long. _He thought to himself.

He went to the fridge and took out some left over fried noodles.

He sat down at the table and ate some waiting for Gaara to get back.

After a while, the door opened and Gaara walked in holding a bag of clothes and a large gourd on his back.

Sasuke raised an unseen eyebrow.

"Whats that?" He asked grabbing Gaaras bag and heading for his new room.

"It's a container." Gaara answered coldly.

Sasuke felt a little surprised but shook it off.

"What's it for?" He asked.

Gaara took a deep breath as though Sasuke was bothering him.

"It holds some special sand that makes it easier to use while I'm fighting." He answered as though it were obvious.

Sasuke was trying to ignore his rude behaviour, but he was making him feel stupid.

"Whats wrong?" He asked slightly aggravated.

"Nothing!" Gaara answered angrily.

Sasuke stared at him, waiting for the truth.

It was worse for Gaara though because he couldn't see his eyes under his hat. Sence he couldn't see his eyes he couldn't see his expression and he didn't know what he was thinking.

After twenty seconds Gaara finally broke down.

"Two ANBU tried to kill me." He said as though it were nothing.

Sasukes eyes widened, although Gaara couldn't see it.

"Did they get you?" He asked.

"No."

"So, what happened?"

Gaara looked away from him.

Sasuke realized he probably didn't want to know.

"Well, hurry up, or I'll eat all of the food."

Gaara nodded and went to put his things up.

Sasuke went back to the table. He wasn't hungry anymore but he took a bite anyway.

Gaara came back and sat in a chair.

"Here." Sasuke said pushing a bowl of food towards him.

"Thanks."

They ate in silence until Sasuke got up.

"I'm going to bed. Good night."

Gaara nodded.

Sasuke paused "Are you going to bed?"

Gaara shook his head.

"I can't sleep.

Sasukes felt a pang of sympathy.

"Oh. Okay."

Gaara felt strange, like he should correct him.

"Actually...I can't ever sleep." He said matter-of-factly.

Sasuke frowned. "Why not?"

Gaara felt nervous but answered anyway. "Because if I do something really bad happens." He said calmly.

Sasuke stared for a moment, then just rubbed the back of his neck.

"Okay...well, there are some books you can read in the living room if you get bored."

Gaara nodded and took a bite of food.

"Good night."

* * *

Me: Alright, so...wasn't that cu...oops, I mean, heartwarming and sweet.

13 : It was alright.

Me: You know, in fanfics, writers often forget that they made the characters younger than in the show, and we end up with cussing seven-year olds or extremely talented four-year olds.

13 : Right.

Me: I'd appreciate it if someone told me if I do that. I mean, I don't want them to grow up to fast. I know they both did in the show, but I plan to make it different in here.

13 : I think they act like goobers. Seven-year old goobers to be exact.

Me: Thanks? ;:/


	13. Chapter 13

Me: Okay. I decided we should take a peek at whats been going on back in Konoha.

13 : It may help clear up a few things later on.

Me: As it turns out, I looked through the story and I think it would change too much if I were to have Itachi find out that there were no survivors and expose Danzo, so...there goes that idea.

13 : Hey why are you telling your readers our thrown out ideas?

Me: Hmm...I guess it's interesting to know. I mean I'd like to know these things.

13 : Alright. Well, enjoy.

* * *

Naruto POV

At first he'd been sad, his best friend had died. So he'd locked himself up in his apartment and eaten ramen for three days straight. Iruka-sensia had to bang at his door for two hours before he finally let him in.

Now he felt angry towards Itachi. He'd seemed like a great guy. Always being nice towards him and playing games with Sasuke and him.

When he'd heard someone say it was Itachi he didn't belive them at first.

But then he heard Iruka-sensia talking about it.

_Why would he do that? _He'd thought at first.

But now he didn't care. If he ever saw him again he would hurt him.

He never thought of really killing him, he was only seven, but he still hated him.

Because Itachi had killed Sasuke and now he was all alone.

At school the kids ignored him, they used to pick on him but they'd left him alone when they heard about his best friends death. The teachers tried to be sympathetic, but just ended up ignoring him too, except Iruka.

No matter what he did he was ignored. He couldn't remember when he'd felt so alone, and it hurt.

He just wanted to be seen by somebody again, to be recognized the way Sasuke recognized him, as a friend.

Naruto yawned and entered the classroom.

"Well, I'm glad you could make it to class Naruto." The teacher said as Naruto sat down late.

"Yeah, hehe. Sorry." He laughed it off.

"Hmph. Now as I was saying, chakra flow can be seen here and here." The teacher said pointing at a picture on the board.

Naruto started to doze off.

"Naruto Uzamaki!"

Naruto sat up quickly.

"I'm up!" He yelled.

The teacher looked angry, then he pointed at the board.

"Then could you please come up here and circle the main chakra points?"

Naruto looked at the picture showing all the lines of chakra drawn on the body.

"Uh...sure?" He went up and stared at it for a long time.

"Well?" The teacher asked smugly.

Naruto finally gave up and circled the whole picture.

"There!" He said happily noting the outraged look on his teachers face.

He went and sat back down as the teacher fumed and erased his circle.

"Now does someone here want to come up and show Naruto where these points can be located?" He huffed.

"Yes." A girl with pink hair stepped up and drew a circle around the areas they were located.

"Thank you, Sakura." She went to go sit back down and Naruto grinned at her.

She stuck her tongue out at him and he grinned wider and stuck his tongue out too.

"Naruto, keep your tongue in your mouth!" The teacher snapped.

* * *

After school Naruto found Sakura walking with some girl with blonde hair.

"Hey!" He yelled out.

"What?" Asked the girl with blonde hair.

"Do you guys like ramen?" He asked as he neared them.

"Yeah, I geuss so." Answered Sakura.

"Cool! You guys wanna go get some?"

"No." The girl with blonde hair answered rudely.

"Ino!" Sakura said. "Sorry we have to go home." She answered nicer than Ino.

"Okay!" He said loudly. "See ya at school then!"

He turned and went home.

_Hmmm...What to do. _Naruto thought. _Oh! I know! I have some left over paint!_

* * *

Naruto yawned. _Hmm...I wonder what I was dreaming about._

He was about to drift off again when he suddenly realized what time it must be.

_AHHH! I'm going to be late! _He panicked.

He rushed out the door and made it to class before the teacher walked in.

_Whoo, that was close. _He grinned at his success.

The students all walked in and took their seats as time passed.

Sakura and Ino walked in and sat down in front of him.

Naruto brightened up and leaned forward.

"Hey! Sakura right?!" He yelled in her ear.

Sakura turned and accidentally hit him on the head with her elbow.

"Hey! Don't shout in my ear!"

"Oww!" He yelled out.

Sakura looked surprised then she smirked.

"I guess karma got you." She said triumphantly.

The teacher walked in and stood in front of his class.

"Excuse me everyone. I'd like to introduce a new student. Ouji, Riki."

Everyone looked at him. He had short dark blue hair and electric blue eyes.

He was wearing a green shirt with dark green pants.

Naruto saw Sakura blush as Riki looked at her.

"Okay, you can go sit down now. Class is beginning."

Riki sat down at a desk near the front.

"Now today we will begin by looking at the chart we were looking at yesterday." The teacher pulled on the string and rolled the paper down.

The chart that they'd all seen yesterday now had multi-colored spirals and squiggly lines all over it. On the corner there was a smiley face and on the other side was an angry face with the word 'teacher' under it.

_Hehehe! I did it! Ha! Now how are you going to find the chakra points! _Naruto congratulated himself.

* * *

Me: Hope that will help clear things up. Just so you know, Riki is sort of like Sasukes replacement so nearly whatever happens in between Sasuke and Naruto happens to them. Except, their relationship isn't exactly like his and Sasukes was, more...fighting I guess.

13 : Also...

Me: I would like to thank my wonderful readers for their inspiration. I have to admit, the creative buzz I had for this story isn't as strong as before sence I haven't thought about it in a while, but I'm not going to give up, it's just a warning that my chapters might not be as...creative, no...umm...

13 : Fulfilling

Me: Right, so any ideas or suggestions are welcome. Also I would like to thank the following reviewers...

13 : Specifically, Jinjagirl25, Ice Night, and Death Sender. (Also to Death Sender, sorry for the wait :) )

Me: And to answer your question Death Sender, I'm not sure how to integrate the brother and sister into the story yet. I was under the impression Gaara didn't interact with either of them much anyway. They'll be there though.


	14. Chapter 14

Me: Hey! So I thought I'd reintroduce Chun!

13 : Yep.

Me: She's so fun to write, I couldn't leave her behind.

13 : Umm hmm. Enjoy.

* * *

Chun sighed. Another boring mission... again. There was just no excitement in passing top-secret scrolls from village to village, while being attacked at every turn anymore.

_Oh well. Time to check on the squirt again. _She thought as she turned a corner.

Suddenly she saw smoke tumbling out of a window belonging to the apartment Sasuke was living in.

Some villagers were staring at the black cloud uncertainly.

Chun grinned and started to run at the building.

_Oh yeah! A building on fire! Now that's exciting!_

She ran past the front desk woman.

"Hello." The woman said calmly.

"Hi." Chun answered quickly as she dashed to room thirteen.

She kicked the door in and coughed as smoke poured out of the doorway.

"I'm coming for you Sasuke!" She shouted as the smoke started to thin out.

She looked around as she noticed how all the smoke seemed to be clearing.

_Huh? _She thought to herself.

She then noticed a kid with red hair staring at her and a plate of very badly burnt...

_What was that? _She thought in disgust.

The red-haired kid sat the food on the table and continued to stare at her.

"Umm...I guess the apartment isn't on fire?" She asked sheepishly.

"Nope." He answered and sat down at the table, still staring at her.

_Jeez! I know I just barged in here and all but you'd think the kid would take it easy on the staring!_

She looked away from him wondering if maybe she had the wrong apartment, when suddenly she realized who he was.

_It's that one kid! Gera! No, wait... Garna...Gaara! That's it! What's he doing here?_

Her eyes swept over to the plate of unrecognizable ashes.

She took on a thoughtful pose and poked it.

"That's not Sasuke, is it?" She sounded hopeful.

Gaara looked completely taken back but luckily was able to gain his composure and answer.

"No."

"Aww, to bad."

Gaara didn't even try not to look surprised this time.

"I mean..." She started as she saw his face, " Don't get me wrong, I'd hate to see him as a pile of ashes just as much as the next guy but now I have to go find him and make a report and it would've been so much simpler to just go back to the office and say, 'He is now a pile of ashes', ya know?"

Gaara stared at her.

"It's toast." He responded blankly.

"What?" She asked puzzled. Out of all the responses she thought he might say...well, that was not one of them.

"The 'ashes' are toast." He informed her.

"Huh, you could have fooled me."

He glared at her and looked ready to retort when Sasuke step out of his room and entered the kitchen.

"Hey Squirt." She said looking at him.

Sasuke looked at her and stared back.

_What is it with these kids and their intense stares!_

"Okay first things first. How are you?" She asked.

"Fine."

"Good now, second thing on the list, what is this?" She said pointing near the table.

Sasuke looked at the table.

"Waffles?" Gaara glared at him.

"No, but that's not what I meant." She waved her hand towards Gaara.

"Gaara?" He questioned, not understanding.

"Ugh! I mean, what is the destroyer of toast doing here?"

"That was toast?" Sasuke asked picking up a piece. "I can't see how."

"Neither of you have to eat it." Gaara said with a hint of frustration.

"Thats not the point! Why is he here?"

"He's living with me."

"Whyyyy?" She asked sitting down.

"Because." Sasuke said simply and set to work making himself breakfast.

"Now a better reason." She smiled impatiently.

"He has no where else to go and I want him to."

"Whatever." She sighed giving up.

Technically kids in this branch of the orphanage were allowed to house a guest since many people wanted to adopt but couldn't or weren't sure. That's why Sasuke had a second room in the first place. But if he wanted to house this guest, there wasn't much she could, or really would, do about it.

Besides, it was to early in the morning to fight about it anyways.

Oh the excuses could go on forever.

"Okay, well, I guess I'll be going then. Just have to make a report and then I am sleeping untill Saturday."

"Bye." They both said as she left.

"Does she realize that today is Saturday?" Gaara asked.

Sasuke sat at the table with some none burnt toast.

"...Maybe."

* * *

Me: Well, I think it turned out nicely. Could have been different, but this was my favorite way for those two to meet.

13 : It took forever before she settled down on this one.


	15. Chapter 15

Me: Okay, so, "_insert whatever excuse you prefer to hear_" and thats why it took so long.

13 : You let them choose your excuse?

Me: Well I had so many, I didn't want to fill the whole page with them.

13 : -_-'

Me: (: So without further ado,

Both: Enjoy!

* * *

"Alright," Sasuke said as Gaara and him walked to school," I cook from now on."

Gaara looked away and glared as he remembered his latest failure. Everyone in the building had cleared out in fear of a fire.

"Fine." He answered depressed.

They walked up to the shadowy school, darkened by the lack of morning light, and went to their classroom. Gaara sat down in his wooden chair and looked out the dusty window. Outside he saw an image of an older boy with brown hair walking to school along side an older girl with yellow hair in four puffy pony-tails.

He looked away emotionless and took out a book.

"What were you looking at?" Sasuke asked hardly looking up from his own book on taijutsu.

Gaara wondered for a moment how Sasuke had even seen him through the hat he always wore, but set aside the thought to answer him.

"Just my brother and sister." He said referring to the older kids he'd seen outside.

Sasuke looked away from his book.

"You have a brother and sister?" He asked curiously looking out the window.

He the two just as they walked out of sight.

"Yes." Gaara answered as he began to read the book.

"Hn." Sasuke replied and went back to his own book.

* * *

Gaara and Sasuke walked out of the school and began their journey to the playground. As they were walking Sasuke bumped into someone.

He recognized the someone as the girl Gaara had pointed out as his sister.

"Hey! Watch out you little..." Her sentence trailed off as she noticed Gaara. Gaara looked back at her and she closed her mouth and walked away stiffly.

_That's his sister? Not very nice._

Sasuke didn't say anything about his thoughts as they made their way to the playground.

After all, who was he to judge another's siblings antics.

A teacher had caught them staying out late in the training grounds and told them it was off-limits to beginners as young as themselves. They might get hurt by someone older or something else could happen. Sasuke just thought the teacher was being stupid. It wasn't like they had ever gotten hurt before, and the other kids in their class could train after school.

But sence the teacher said it, they had to obey the rule. So they came to train out a little past the playground instead.

Here a small tree grew in the shade of a boulder and the rock walls weren't as steep as they were in the play area, perfect for sitting against.

As soon as they got to their spot Sasuke took out some scrolls and sat beside the boulder as Gaara set up a target to practice aiming sand at.

Right at the moment Sasuke was working through a scroll on chakra control. The teacher had taken away his book on offensive taijutsu and accidentally returned this to him at the end of class. So now he was stuck with this until next week because the weekend started tomorrow.

He would practice physically but he'd injured his arm last week from excessive practice and was forced to promise Chun that he would only learn from written work for two full weeks.

_"That sucks_._"_ Was all Gaara had to passively say about it.

_I'll show you what sucks when I learn an amazing new jutsu from one of these books that you can't do! _Sasuke thought becoming angry as he remembered and he began to read with more determination.

Suddenly he heard a whimper from behind himself.

"Hn?" Sasuke looked up from his book and searched for the noise.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked with a mild amount of curiosity.

"Don't you hear it?" He asked as he heard a scuffle from behind the dying tree.

"Umm..." Gaara looked at the tree apprehensively.

"Well..." Saasuke pushed him forward, "Go see what it is."

"What! Why me? I don't care what it is." Gaara asked.

"You're the one with super sand! So whatever it is, it can't hurt you." Sasuke reasoned.

Gaara glared at him.

"And you really do want to know what it is?" He added weakly.

Gaara rolled his eyes and took a step forward towards the tree.

Suddenly a golden streak flew at him and bounced off his sand shield with a yelp.

"Ahh!" Gaara yelled as he jumped back, nearly tripping over his own feet.

Whatever it was darted to Sasuke and scurried behind him.

Sasuke turned around and crouched to get a better look at it.

It was golden everywhere except the tips of its pointy ears, fluffy tail, nose, and paws, which were all black.

"Oh," Gaara said peering over Sasukes shoulder, "It's a Suna Kitsune."

"A what?" Sasuke asked quietly, giving the creature in question his hand to sniff.

"A sand fox." Gaara said boredly. "A long time ago, they use to live all over the desert and a lot of ninja used them as pets. But then they started hunting them so they all started to die. Now they're really rare."

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked.

"Someone told me."

Sasuke nearly asked who, but entertained himself with petting the sand fox instead.

The fox was now licking his hand and sniffing him. Sasuke picked it up and walked towards Gaara.

"Lets keep it." Sasuke decided suddenly out loud.

"What!" Gaara cried out. "No." He said emotionless.

"Yes." Sasuke said with an equal lack of emotion.

"No." Gaara answered with just a hint of frustration.

"Yes." Sasuke replied with just a drop of animosity.

"No." Gaara felt his irritation increase.

Both of the boys stood still, having a silent stare down with only Sasukes hat blocking each other from looking at one another. A ball of weeds rolled in between them.

* * *

"Awww! Isn't he the cutest little thing!" Chun picked up the fox and spun him in a circle while hearts floated around the two.

"I don't see anything cute about it." Gaara glared.

Chun stopped spinning and covered the foxes ears.

"Shh!" She glared at Gaara. "Don't listen to him, his just a big meanie yes he is, oh yes he is. You're so cute I could just squish you!"

The fox yelped and jumped to the safety of Sasukes arms.

Chun laughed a little as she sat down at the table with the two others and started to eat some noodles she'd brought over.

"So are you guys keeping him?" She asked.

"Yes." Gaara answered almost angrily. Almost.

Sasuke pet the fox and gave it noodles to eat on the floor.

"He looks pretty young. Probably abandoned by his mother. It's a good thing you found him."

"Hn." Sasuke answered before eating some noodles.

"Hmm. You know they're suppose to bring good luck."

They both looked at her. Encouraged by their interest she started up again.

"Yep. When I was younger I used to search all of dawn and dusk just to see one, but I never really did."

She looked lost in her memories for a moment before snapping out of it.

"Of course, I thought they were extinct until now." She said through the rest of her noodles.

She got up and headed towards the door.

"Alright well, I need to file my report. So, you two have fun. See ya soon." She closed the door.

Sasuke set his plate in the sink and sat on the couch with the fox.

"He needs a name." Sasuke stated as Gaara stared at the fox with little flames in his eyes.

The fox stared back at Gaara and then yawned.

_It's mocking me! _He thought annoyed.

"Why don't we call him Damu?" Gaara asked irritably.

"No, we have to find a good name."

"Orokana sounds good." Gaara answered sarcastically.

"No, I think Nazu sounds better."

"How is that better?"

"Because he's strange. Which means he's a mystery and that's what his name says."

"Hmph." Gaara ending the self proclamed staring contest he was holding with the fox and went to his room to read.

"Whatever. Just keep him out of my room!" He said before shutting the door.

* * *

Me: *Smiles* I hope you like the newest addition. I got all of my names off of the internet, so please correct me if I'm wrong.

Damu means dumb.

Orokana means stupid.

Nazu means mystery.

13 : Creative.

Me: Thank you. Bye!


	16. Chapter 16

Me: Hi.

13 : Look at that, your alive.

Me: (Yawn) Yep, anyway, my inspiration has dropped by long enough for me to write this. I'm not so sure I like how it turned out but I wasn't going to keep you guys waiting any longer.

13 : That was nice of you. (Sarcasm)

Me: (Half asleep) Oh thanks 13...you guys are awesome too...(Asleep)

13 : Oh well, enjoy.

* * *

_Hmm...what was I dreaming about again? _Sasuke lay staring at the dark ceiling. _Oh, right! That's it! It was about..._

The door opened and a small ray of light from the dinning room flashed across the room as Nazu jumped up on the bed and began to lick him.

"Hey! Cut it out Nazu." Sasuke managed to push him off and gave up trying to remember his forgotten dream.

He stumbled around in the nearly black room pulling on a clean set of dark brown clothes and walked out to the dinning room where Gaara was currently reading.

Sasuke looked out the window and saw absolutely nothing. _What time is it?_

He searched for a clock and found it sitting on the counter. It read four-thirty.

He yawned and set to work getting himself breakfast. By the time his breakfast was over the world finally had decided it wanted to wake up and the sun was beginning to cast a soft glow over the village.

Sasuke began cleaning up and nearly got ready for school before he remembered it was a weekend day. He flopped onto the couch wondering why he was awake.

His gaze shifted towards Gaara as he became interested to know what his friend was up to.

Gaara was sitting on a chair at the table reading a scroll with an almost unnoticeable expression of confusion.

"What are you reading?" Sasuke asked sitting up.

Gaara looked at him, then held the scroll towards him so he could read it.

Sasuke took it and scanned it. Realizing that it was a letter to Gaara he slowed down a little.

It was a message from the Kazekage informing Gaara that he would be moving into a house across the village.

"Hn? Why is the Kazekage bothering you?" Sasuke asked quietly still reading.

"My dad wants me to move in with my brother and sister." Gaara said taking a bite of rice.

"The Kazekage is your dad?" Sasuke asked looking up from the scroll.

"Yes." Gaara took the scroll back. "I'm going to have to move in by next week. I can't remember where it is though."

"I'll help. We can look for it today after breakfast." Sasuke said with enthusiasm.

Gaara finished his rice and sat the bowl in the sink.

"I don't really want to though. Kankuro and Temari are idiots. I'm scared to think of what it will be like living with them." He said nearly groaning at the thought.

Sasuke nearly said something but stayed quiet and put his sandals on instead.

"Lets go!" He said grabbing Gaara. Nazu jumped onto Sasukes shoulder as they hurried out the door.

* * *

"Do you think we could stop now?" Gaara asked out of breath. They had searched nearly half the village so far and it was late in the afternoon. Gaara was in the back slowly following Sasuke who was holding up the scroll and looking at each house to find the one with the proper address, while Nazu stood panting under Gaaras legs.

"No we need to find your house."

Gaara looked at him.

"Fine. I didn't know you wanted me to move out that bad though." He said trying to joke.

"What? No I just thought..."

Gaara took the scroll from Sasuke.

"Let's just follow her." He said pointing at Temari.

She was walking down the street with a brown shopping bag full of food.

"Okay let's go." Sasuke said crouching behind a merchants stall.

Gaara bent down as she walked past and they each straightened up to follow as she went further down the street.

She walked into a book store.

"Oh. You live in a shop? I guess that's why we couldn't find it." Sasuke said.

Gaara looked at him then back at the shop as Temari walked back out with a book in her hand and the bag of food in the other.

"Nope." And they were off.

After the first stop she walked around town for some time and ended up sitting down behind a building in the shade. She pulled out a sandwich and began to eat as she read her book.

_No way. _They both internally groaned. She was going to take forever wasn't she.

After nearly an hour someone shouted from behind them. Lucky they were hidden from that persons view, sadly that didn't stop Nazu from becoming startled. The boys helplessly watched as the young fox ran away from the noise and towards the person they'd been stalking for so long.

She looked up from her book as the fox ducked behind her.

"Hey there little guy, what's up?" She asked trying to pick him up.

"Hey!" Sasuke stepped from behind the crate. "He's ours."

"What?" She looked at him. "Oh this little guy? What's he running from?"

Sasuke came towards her to get the fox. "Something scared him." He said talking about the noise.

Gaara peeked out from behind the crate to see what was happening.

Temari spotted him and took an involuntary step back.

"Uh," She looked away from him and turned to Sasuke who was focused on getting Nazu.

"Grab him and ,umm, take him home." She said to Sasuke grabbing her bags.

Gaara walked towards Sasuke.

She felt a bit of panic rise as she stepped in between him and his destination.

"I said let's go kid." She said in controlled tone, pretending that Gaara wasn't there.

"Hn? He won't listen to me." He said as Nazu backed away from him.

Temari looked back at Sasuke and would have rolled her eyes had the situation not been so serious.

Suddenly the fox ran past Sasuke and Temari and jumped to safety of Gaaras arms.

Gaara looked surprised and pet him on the head.

_What?! _Temari thought. As she looked at him the sudden thought that he looked adorable holding the fox passed through her head but shot out as soon as she remembered who was holding it.

"Err, Gaara," She said trying not to sound as terrified as she was. "The kid wants his fox back. Alright?"

Not realizing she had even said anything Sasuke walked up to Gaara and glared at the fox.

"Traitor." He muttered as the fox nestled into Gaaras arms.

"Wha.." Temari stared.

Gaara was focused on the fox but looked up at her.

"Do know where the house is?" He said with a dull expression.

She stared at him a moment before registering that he had spoken.

"Uhh," She swallowed and straightened up."Yes, it's ,umm, it's this way. Just, umm, follow me." She grinned nervously.

She began to lead them down the ally and took a few turns, taking care not to go towards any busy streets.

As they stopped near a house she turned around and looked at him.

She was surprised to find that Sasuke and Nazu were still present.

"Ahh, what are you doing?" She asked nervously.

"We wanted to see where Gaara lived too." Sasuke answered. "Is this it?" He pointed at the house they'd stopped in front of.

"Oh, uh, no. It's the next one, over here." She walked over to the door and pulled out a key from under a pot with a dead plant in it.

The house was much bigger than the apartment but not too big either. When you step in there was the nicely furnished living room and to the left was a small hall with three doors. To the right was another hall with two doors and walking forwards there was a kitchen. In the kitchen there was a small table sitting all the way to the side and a big fridge right next to the back door.

"Okay, umm. Now over there," She pointed to the hall with three doors,"is my room and Kankuros and over here," she pointed at the other hall," is your room and a bathroom. So, yeah..." She walked awkwardly away towards her room after one last look at Gaara.

"Now what?" Gaara asked out loud. He turned to find Sasuke sprawled out on the couch.

He looked at Gaara and shrugged.

"We find the apartment and bring your stuff here."

Gaara laid out on the couch as well and rested.

"Whatever." He responded dully.

* * *

Me: (Asleep)

13 : (Wicked grin)

Me: (Asleep)

13 : (Evil laugh)

Me: Huh? (Falls back asleep)


End file.
